


The Necessary Task

by Mughi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mughi/pseuds/Mughi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven's burdens don't come without obligations, which sometimes themselves are presented with unexpected ways to see them through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necessary Task

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while there is no non-consensual sex or sexual assault, there is the suggestion of it.

Riven focused, nothing existing but the battle before her.  Her objective was not a hundred yards from her.  Had she not had her focus, she might have felt self-conscious about what she was about to do.

* * *

 

"What's wrong, exile?"  She remembered Katarina asking.  Riven could hear the smirk in her voice as she lounged back against a wall.  Riven kept her hand by her sword, still.

"Just that.  I'm an exile.  I forswore my allegiance to Noxus.  Why would high command have a mission for me?"

"Think of it less as a mission and more as a favor."

"A favor?"

"One of them actually called it repayment.  'Noxus must pay its debts.'"  She said, imitating a voice as she quoted someone.  Riven laughed as she recognized the someone as Darius.  It was a surprisingly good likeness.  She allowed herself to relax and looked at the envelope Katarina held out to her.  

Why send her?  She wondered.  Why use one of their greatest assassins as a messenger?  It had been the cause of a significant...misunderstanding.  Still, she cautiously reached out and took the envelope.  Katarina held perfectly still.  Riven moved her hand away from her sword and opened the letter.

"This is-"

"General Reilstaff."  The assassin said.  "I'm sure you're familiar."

Familiar was understating it.  Singed may have been the one who created the alchemical bombs that had murdered her squad, but it was General Reilstaff who ordered their indiscriminate deployment.  The envelope held a copy of an invitation to a dinner party outside his well-guarded estate.  It was not addressed to her.  It was, in all likelihood, something she had never been meant to see.

"Why would high command give this to me?"  Riven asked.

"I don't remember saying high command had anything to do with this."

Riven studied Katarina.  She seemed amused, but then there was little that seemed to not amuse her in some way.

“Maybe you have more support than you imagine.”

“I am not who I used to be.”

“We know who you are, exile, or did you think no one heard about the Noxian expatriates you rescued from Demacian ‘Justice?’”

"I-"

"Do what you feel you have to.”  She said as she straightened, moving away from the wall.  Riven tensed.  “I don't care what that is.  No one who gave me this information cares what that is."

Riven took a moment to consider.  She had rescued those refugees not because they were Noxian, but because it was right.  It had created yet another place she could never call home, though.  "He's a general."

"Exile, we don't care."

"I'm not an assassin."

"Then yell his name in the middle of the street and challenge him."

"He's a coward.  He would only run."  She paused and studied Katarina again.  "That's why, isn't it?"  Katarina looked firmly, meaningfully into Riven's eyes as she answered.

"Most of us had nothing to do with the business in Ionia.  We all agree on one thing, though.  Noxus was rotten on the inside.  It's changing, and some things are more important to us than others."  Riven noticed there was no elaboration who the "Us" Katarina referred to were.

"So what do I do?"  Katarina sighed theatrically and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, whatever you feel you have to Exile.  There's a squad whose memory you've been carrying around for a while.  Why not ask them if you need some ideas?"

Riven looked back down to the paper.  Of course, there would be no question of what she had to do.  Katarina had to have known this.  Whoever sent her with this invitation had to have known this.  It was the only reason Katarina would have been sent.  They likely imagined her motivated by revenge.  They weren’t completely wrong, but there was more to it.  This man was a danger to all who served believing in the strength of Noxus and would be as long as he lived.  She looked at the invitation again and suddenly noticed precisely *where* the general would be dining.

"Wait."

"Something wrong, Exile?" Katarina asked, amusement tinging her voice.  She was smirking now.  She knew.

"The...club General Reilstaff will be-”

"Someone with your qualifications will have no problem getting in."

Riven's face grew hard.

"My...qualifications."

"To do justice to the uniform.  It'll be a fantastic fit, I'm sure.  A shame I won't be there to see you in it."  Katarina said, and gave her a meaningful look.  Riven felt color rise in her cheeks.

Did...did Katarina just look at her?  She shook the thought from her mind.  Katarina was right.  She thought about her squad and felt her resolve firm.  She had a mission to complete.

* * *

 

"Nervous first timer?"  One of the girls next to her asked, returning her thoughts to the present.

"No.  She answered.  This must come to pass."  The girl laughed.

"That's a real serious way of lookin’ at it."  She patted Riven on the shoulder comfortingly.  "Relax.  Lookin at you...you've got nothin’ to worry about.  You'll go over great.  Now go on.  Get your battle gear on."

Riven smiled wryly at the girl's choice of words and stepped into the suit, feeling the steel supports set into place as she tugged the bodice up.  The girl zipped the suit up from behind as Riven rolled the sheer stockings up her legs then put the bunny ears on her head.

"Let me see.”  The girl said and took a few steps back to appraise her.  “Wow.  You look great.”  Riven wasn’t sure whether or not she should feel complimented by that.  “Has anyone taught you how to wiggle your tail yet?"

"I can...wiggle my tail?"  She asked, oddly curious.

"Yeah, the way these are made, you just gotta kinda flex your butt right.  You should try it in front of the mirror before you go out.  It's dumb, but it can get you great tips."

She immediately regretted asking.

“I’d better run out there.  You can get the rest on yourself.”  The girl started to leave, then paused, briefly.  “Hey, ummm.”  She said, nervously.  “See you on break?”

Riven looked at the young girl.  She doubted she would still be here come breaktime.

Still, Riven thought, No reason to for her to feel disappointed until the moment comes.  After the moment...well, she’ll know.

“Certainly.”  Riven answered.  The girl smiled broadly.

“Great!”  She said, and turned to walk out to the floor.  “Haha, ‘Certainly.’”  Riven barely heard her say as she left.  “Man, she’s a serious one.”

“Serious.”  She repeated to herself lightly as she looked down to her sword, disguised as a thematic prop.  It had cost some money to get it in.  She thought back to a time when the look of it disguised as it was might have made her laugh.  It felt so long ago.  “I am what I must be.  But...what might it be like to no longer shoulder these burdens?”

Instead of searching for an answer, she refocused on her mission.  She finished dressing and clipped her sword to the belt she’d had enchanted to hold it then walked out onto the floor.  The raucous sounds of the club washed over her immediately.  She ignored them.

“Nice sword, babe!  Wanna see mine?”  One of the patrons called out as she passed by.  She ignored him.

She collected a tray of drinks and began making her way to the section the general would be at.  At least one person groped her as she went past.  She ignored them.

She reached the section and paused.  General Reilstaff was not alone in his section or at his table.  He wouldn’t be, of course.  The invitations suggested there would be others with him, but she hadn’t expected this.  Talon sat at a table nearby as did Urgot and at the table with General Reilstaff sat Emperor Jericho Swain himself.  Katarina hadn’t mentioned any of this, but of course, it occurred to her, she couldn’t have.  And if Swain had been behind her receiving the invitation, Swain who had been sidelined during the invasion of Ionia, Swain who has publicly spoken of reforging Noxus, he wouldn’t want suspicion turned his way.  What better way to avoid suspicion than being in harm’s way himself?

They would have to be disappointed.  She wasn’t here as their assassin or political pawn.  She wouldn’t attack anyone who she had no intention of killing unless necessary, but her sword was large enough and her technique sweeping enough that no one at the table would escape unharmed.  If that wasn’t enough for them, then they could simply reconsider what they offered her in the future.

She put the tray down as she approached.  General Reilstaff turned to her and leered.  “Oh-ho, hold on, Swain, look at this one!”  He bellowed and gestured for her to come closer.  She obliged.

“You look familiar.  Have we…”  He said, curiously.  “Have we, heh, gotten to know each other before?  We have, haven’t we?  I’d never forget an ass like yours.”  He said and reached out to give it a pat.  She stayed just out of his reach.  His eyes creased in some negative emotion Riven couldn’t find the word for born of the sense that something you’re entitled to, when you’ve lived with the notion you’re entitled to a great deal as a matter of course your whole life, suddenly spit in your face.  It was a dangerous look.

“Why doncha you come back with me when the night’s over, huh?”  He said, the spite barely audible in his voice.  “I’ll make it worth your time.”  For most other girls here, Riven knew the invitation would be reason for panic.  It was an invitation few would want to entertain but no girl here could safely refuse that was less about lust and more about him wanting to put someone in their imagined place.  She, however, had just been given the perfect opportunity.  It would be so easy to play the role, to say yes and meet him alone in his estate.

Riven reached for her sword.

There would be not easy path taken.  No question over the mysterious assassin.  He could not go unpunished, and she would not have his punishment be a question or a mystery.  She gripped the pommel and and eased her sword forward, dropping into stance.

The general laughed, a gregarious laugh that tapered off into nervousness as recognition grew in his mind.  He drew his sword.

“For those who were lost!”  She shouted and swung.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing inspired by a thread on the LoL forums asking people to write the lore for their favorite champion skin. Note that Battle Bunny Riven is not my favorite champion skin. That probably goes to Reverse Annie. When thinking about champion skins, though, this was the first one that came to mind with a story. It's also influenced by the Katarina/Riven comics by adirtyshipper on tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, it's basically an elaboration of what I figured must have happened when I first saw the Battle Bunny splash art, that is, Riven had to get into the club to put the hurt one someone who needed hurting. It was supposed to be very short. When I finished, it was too long to fit on the LoL forums, which means it wound up here.


End file.
